


Abnormals

by namelessgal



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-06-07 06:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6789715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namelessgal/pseuds/namelessgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Due to a biological attack, people with a certain genetic code born in the past 24 years have the potential to develop a superhuman ability, based upon their genetic code. When Clarke Griffin and her mother return to Polis, the city of her birth, all Clarke wants to do is find others like her, graduate high school and get into college. But an unexpected attack forces her to reveal her superhuman abilities and save someone close to her. This revelation forces Clarke to take up a position as the superhero Skaiprisa, but being a superhero is harder than the comics ever made it out to be; she has to deal with governments task forces trying to put her down, a stubborn police department, an insane CEO, criminal Abnormals, crazy friends who may be onto her secret and may be like her, and a seasoned vigilante who is most definitely like her. Outside of her alter ego, Clarke struggles with a new school, new faces, college applications, a frosty relationship with her mother, and a poorly timed crush on her cold hearted class mate. And here she was hoping for a rather uneventful year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

**Prologue**

She’s thrown through the air and crashes against the metal doors of the elevator by a hit that was too fast even for her to doge. As she crumples to the floor, Clarke wonders how she got here, got to this point. She can dully hear Raven shouting through the com piece in her ear, but not enough to make out what she’s saying – the pain is too great, even for one with her enhancements.

Clarke is pretty sure her left arm is shattered, her right wrist feels funny (actually she can’t feel it at all, which is more concerning), her right eye is swollen shut, and blood is dribbling down from her forehead, obscuring her vision on her left side. Her swollen tongue darted out of her mouth to wet her dry and cracking lips as Clarke forced herself to her feet, to face the approaching figure.

“Why do you continue to fight, Skia Prisa?” A mocking voice resonated from behind the large lackey advancing upon her struggling form, and she can barely make out the source of the mocking, even though she knows where to look and who to look for. Her gaze lands upon his arrogant and cocky form, as he sat in the metal contraption, the blood of her friends being pumped into his veins. A snarl crawled across her face and she let loose a weak grow.

The dark haired man laughed. “You’re alone, weak and defeated. Your friends abandoned you, and the few that followed you have been defeated. It’d be so much easier for you to submit.” His startlingly white teeth flash in the florescent lights, and his lackey continues on his path to her.

“I’ll kill you,” Clarke growls, her throat raw and voice angry. “ _I’ll kill you all!_ ” There is enough venom in her voice to make the lackey halt in his advance, glancing over his shoulder to his boss for further instructions. The man stands, pulling needles from his arms, and Clarke zeroes in on how Fox’s chest no longer rises and falls with each breath. Red clouds her vision and she launches herself at the lackey (Emmerson, she dully remembers) tackling the man around his waist and throwing them both to the ground. She pulls her fist back and delivers a punch, pulling it back again to let loose another, but finds herself flying through the air again.

When her impromptu flight is interrupted by the steel walls again, a hand is tightening itself around her throat, crushing her windpipes. Clarke claws at the unnaturally pale hand, gasping for air, her eyes meeting the dark, almost black eyes of Cage Wallace.

“Hush, Skia Prisa,” he coos into her ear. “Your fight is over, and your sacrifice is appreciated.” He lifts her higher into the air, her back sliding up against the wall and feet kicking at the empty air. Cage’s eyes glint cruelly, with sick amusement, and Clarke thinks to herself that those dark, empty eyes are not the last things she wants to see in this life, so she averts her eyes, looking for a distraction, and finding it in the prone bodies of her friends lying in defeated positions on the floor, another sight she does not want to see.

Behind Cage, Clarke can see large windows and the immaculate sight of the city’s nighttime skyline; a beautiful (ironic) sight, blissfully peaceful, and unaware as to how the fate of the city was about to change so drastically. She can just make out some stars twinkling dully in the night sky as her vision turns dark. Clarke allows her body to go limp, giving up her fight, and she can barely hear Raven yelling something in her ear about failing vitals, backup and _to hurry the hell up before they kill her._ As her vision finally turns all black, the hand loosening its grip on her throat and her limp body falling to the floor, surrounded by shattered glass and blood, she numbly wonders how she ended up there, of all places. She wants to  say it was because of meeting _her_ , but she knows better; Clarke knows that she was destined to end up here, in this cursed building not matter what, even if she had never met any of the people she now call her friends.

It started, Clarke supposes, three weeks after she and her mother moved to this city, to Polis.


	2. Chapter One: New Home, New School, and Some New Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke sure as hell wasn't expecting her first day to go like this.

**Chapter One: New Home, New School, and Some New Faces**

_“ - Reports of gang activity in the southern square. Gunshots were heard late last night – “_

_Bzzt._ The screen flickered for a second and the news reporter was replaced with a different one.

_“In the last few months there has been a reported increase in gang activity and –“_

_Bzzt._ The blonde sitting before the TV had her arm out stretched and changed the channel once again.

_“Take a look at this video a bystander caught last night, Jim.”_

Suddenly interested, the blond leaned forward, examining the gritty, low quality video with great scrutiny. The person’s hand was clearly shaking as they taped their rescuer approach their attacker in a dark alley. They were wearing dark clothes and their head was obscured by a dark hoodie. The second person in the video, a large bald man, was pointing a gun at the dark clothed person, clearly shouting a terrified warning, telling them to stop their slow approach. Suddenly two gunshots rang out, and the screen flinched, but the person continued walking, unperturbed by the crushed bullets falling to the ground.

The blonde leaned forward, a small grin growing on her face, as the attacker moved backwards slowly, before turning and running away. He didn’t get far however; before he had taken two steps, the second figure on the screen had moved in a blur and grabbed the large man with one hand and throwing him back with an inhuman amount of strength. The man flew out of the camera’s sights, and, to the blonde’s frustration, it followed him, recording his unwanted flight across the street, moving away from its savior. When the camera hastily turned back to the dark clothed person, they were gone.

 _“Well,”_ The reporter on screen was clearly stunned _. “What do you make of that?”_ The blonde huffed, impatient, and changed the channel again. This news channel was showing the clip again, with running commentary from ‘professionals’ arguing whether it was an elaborate hoax or if they truly had a superhero walking among their midst.

“Clarke,” the blonde started, dropping the remote and jumping to her feet at the voice of her mother.

“Mom, hey,” Clarke said with a lopsided grin, slightly nervous, glancing to where Abby Griffin was leaning against the door frame.  She sighed, and pushed herself off the doorframe, taking a step into the living room, approaching Clarke with a tired look on her face.

“Clarke, don’t even think about it.” She warned.

“But mom, there are others like me out there! Look at this, look –“

“ _Clarke!_ ” Her mother interrupted her sharply, pinching at the bridge of her nose, trying to fight the headache she could feel forming. “It’s too dangerous, and you know that.”

“Yes, but if –“

“I said no.” The blonde huffed in clear irritation, crossing her arms and pouting at her mother. Abby gave her daughter an exasperated look, before turning away and leaving for the kitchen, calling over her shoulder.

“Are you ready for school? The Blakes said they’d give you a ride today.” Clarke looked to the ceiling in exasperation before reaching down and grabbing her backpack hiding amongst the cardboard boxes that littered the tan room. She shouldered it, weaving through the maze of boxes and into the kitchen.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m going now.” She told Abby as she cut through the kitchen to the front door.

“Did you eat?” Abby’s voice floated through the apartment as Clarke’s hand touched the doorknob, causing the younger Griffin to huff, return to the kitchen, grab a granola bar and apple, and march back to the door into the maroon colored hallway, all while enduring the smug grin of her mother.  The door numbered 319 swung shut behind her as she made her way to apartment 322, home of the Blakes. Stuffing the granola bar into her mouth, Clarke knocked impatiently on the door.

The door opened as Clarke took an angry bite out of her apple, showing a young brunette with intricate braids and a toothbrush hanging out of her mouth, a little bit of toothpaste on the corner of her lip and wearing no pants. Clarke raised a single eyebrow, wiped apple juice from her mouth and swallowed.

“I take it you’re not ready yet, O?” Octavia Blake scowled lightly at her neighbor waving her in.

“Shop of, Pharke.” She managed to get around the toothbrush and pushed the older girl into the Blake’s kitchen before marching away, presumably to finish getting ready for the first day of school. The apartment was identical to Clarkes own, minus the moving boxes everywhere; the Blakes had actual furniture, and Aurora Blake was sitting at the ‘actual furniture’ in the kitchen, dressed in a nightgown and robe, sipping idly at a hot coffee and reading the morning paper.

“G’morning Clarke. Coffee?” The eldest Blake pushed a to-go mug to her young neighbor, already made with Clarke’s preferred amount of cream and sugar. Clarke plopped into the seat across from Mrs. Blake, finishing her apple and taking a hearty sip from the warm cup, releasing a grateful moan.

“Thanks, Mrs. B. We haven’t found our coffee maker yet.” Clarke took another gulp as Aurora drank her own coffee, carefully folding up her newspaper.

“You’d think after three weeks of living here, you two would be all unpacked by now.” Clarke snorted, rolling her eyes.

“It’s kinda hard to unpack when neither of us are ever home.”

“True. You nervous for school?” Clarke sighed heavily; that wasn’t really a question she wanted to answer, so she was grateful when Octavia ran into the room, backpack slung over her shoulder and grabbed her thermos of coffee. Clarke turned to her, one arm thrown over the back of her chair so she could address her.

“Ready now, O?” The brunette nodded, and made a hurry up gesture with her hands and running out of the room again, calling over her shoulder;

“Let’s go Princess! We’re going to be late now!”

“Not my fault, lazy bones!” Clarke called in response. She rose from the table, grabbing her coffee and nodding gratefully to Aurora.

“Have a good first day girls.”

“Thanks Mrs. B!” Clarke followed Octavia out the door and to where she was impatiently holding the elevator for her neighbor and munching on a muffin. When Clarke got into the elevator (tiny metal moving death contraption, more like), Octavia quickly hit the button for the first floor and Clarke watched as the floor numbers quickly descended from 7 to 1. When the doors opened, the two girls spilled out (Octavia stuffing the rest of the muffin into her mouth) and ran for the parking lot, where they hopped into an old, beaten up, blue pickup truck, with Octavia behind the wheel, jamming her key into the ignition and starting the old truck with a rumble.

Once they pulled out of the lot, Octavia took notice of Clarke’s nervous energy and bouncing leg.

“Hey,” she glanced out of the corner of her eye, watching as the blonde chewed on her lip and nervously tapped her fingers.

“Hm?”

“Nervous?” Clarke offered her neighbor a weak smile.

“What gave it away?

“Oh, I don’t know. Could’ve been the way you’re wearing a hole in my truck’s floor,” a pointed look and Clarke sheepishly stopped bouncing her leg. “Could’ve been the way you’re drilling into the arm rest or the way you’re chewing your lip off.” Clarke stopped her fidgeting for all of thirty seconds before the leg bouncing began again.

“Seriously?” Octavia asked, exasperated. “Look, Princess, you’ll be fine. Now stop worrying.” Clarke glared at her.

“Really? I’ll be fine? I mean, it’s just my first day as a senior at a completely new school and the only person I know is a year younger than me, so won’t be in any of my classes, so I’ll be left alone amongst people who already have made their friends and have known each other for the past four years. But I’ll be fine, right?”

“…yes?”

“No! O, I’m going to die!”

“Hey, if my driving hasn’t killed you yet, then you’ll survive school no problem!” Octavia punctuated her point by speeding up to get through a yellow light, then swerving around a mini Cooper and cursing out the driver.

“Keyword, yet.” Clarke muttered under her breath, clutching at her seat and her face deathly pale. Octavia snorted, crossed two lanes and took a hard right into Polis High School’s parking lot. She gracefully jumped out of the truck, grabbing her bag from the cab as Clarke stumbled less then gracefully out of the passenger side, walking to the bed. Octavia opened it, grabbing a large sports bag from within, before slamming it shut.

“Look, I’ll introduce you to a couple of my older friends, so that you won’t be alone. They’ll look out for you. It’ll be fine.” The duo began to make their way to the front entrance, joining the large crowd of students flooding through the doors. Shouts and excited greetings were shouted over their heads, friends greeting each other after a long summer, eager to be back together and causing hell for the teachers. Octavia grabbed Clarke’s sleeve and dragged her to a courtyard filled with students and tables. She carefully guided them to a table with kids lounging on and around it, underneath stairs leading to the second floor. When the other students saw Octavia’s approach, they began to yell her name and clamber over each other to say hello to the girl.

Octavia dropped Clarke’s arm to spread hers, dramatically posing. “Your queen has returned! Bow before her!” She shouted at the table, to their guffaws and teasing retorts.

“Hey Raven! The Queen of Trash has returned!” one girl with braided dirty blonde hair and a pink and blue hoodie called to where a Latina girl with a red leather jacket was dozing. Octavia whacked the girl with the braid on the back of her head playfully.

“Rude, Monroe, so very fucking rude.” She said to Monroe just as Raven’s head popped up, drool dribbling down her chin slowly and looked to where Octavia was wrestling Monroe into a headlock, sleep blurred eyes slowly drifting to where Clarke awkwardly stood, nervously playing with the strap of her backpack. Raven yawned loudly, stretched dramatically and lazily wiped the drool off her chin.

“Hey Trash Queen,” Octavia’s head snapped up. “Who’s the newbie?” Octavia grinned and dropped Monroe, letting the smaller girl fall to the ground, sidled up to Clarke and put her arm around the blonde’s shoulders.

“Why, Raven, I’m so glad you asked.” She squeezed Clarke’s shoulder, grinning broadly at her group of friends who had quieted down to hear Octavia’s no doubt dramatic introduction.

“This is the greatest person you’ll ever meet, second only to me, my childhood friend who moved away,” here she dramatically placed her hand to her forehead, “leaving me to suffer with you fools alone, has recently moved back to our humble abode. Ladies and gentlemen, may I introduce you to the hottest blonde to walk the earth, the girl who can drink like nobody’s business –“

“I’m Clarke Griffin, and I won’t deny any of the titles O bestowed upon me.” Clarke interrupted, sticking her hand out to Raven, which the other girl grabbed, shaking it enthusiastically.

“I like you already. Raven Reyes, best damn mechanic this side of anywhere.” She released Clarke’s hand, and cocked an eyebrow.

“So how old are you, blondie?”

“Eighteen, I’m a senior.”

“Damn, that’s rough. Starting at a new school your last year.” She rubbed her chin thoughtfully, before grinning and throwing her arm across Clarke’s shoulders.

“Welp, that’s a shame. Say for the small price of your soul, I’ll show you the ropes of this God-forsaken place known as Polis High!” She ended her little speech with a flourish, spreading her arms wide to encompass the sight of hundreds of students gathering in the courtyard. Clarke shrugged.

“Soul? What soul?” Raven’s arms dropped to her side and she scrutinized the blonde, then turned to where Octavia was standing, fiddling with her phone, her sports bag hanging loosely from her shoulder.

“She’s definitely a keeper, O.”

“Hm?” Octavia glanced up from her phone, a small wrinkle in between her brows. “yeah, that’s great Raven.” She stuffed the phone in her pocket, readjusted her sports bag and turned to Clarke;

“Hey man, sorry I’ve got to bail. Coach wants to have a team meeting before we get assigned to our home rooms. You’ll be fine though,” She pointed over her shoulder back to the table where two boys were huddled over something, discussing something quietly. “That’s Monty Greene and Jasper Jordon. They’re probably going to be in your homeroom, so they’ll look after you and make sure you don’t die or anything. See ya later!” And with that, Octavia took off again, weaving in between other students.

Clarke looked at Raven with a slightly terrified look. “Wait, what?” The other girl just rolled her eyes. “Don’t worry, Griffin, Monty’s nice and Jasper’s only slightly insane.” She began to lead the blonde to the table, just as the thing the boys had been huddled over caught fire, releasing a plume of smoke into the faces of the two teenagers. The taller, scraggly one leapt to his feet with a small yelp, as the other one seemingly pulled a small fire extinguisher from nowhere, spraying foam on the small fire.

“Yeah, great,” Clarke muttered under her breath. “Thanks a lot, O. These two are more likely to kill me than to keep me from dying.” She joined Raven at the table, just as the taller one was trying to explain what happened, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

“Raven we were just working on an impulser controller to…” He glanced nervously at Clarke, trailing off slightly. “Help you with that problem you’ve been having with your generator at the shop.” He squeaked, as Raven glared at him and Clarke glanced at them both with a quizzical look.

“And you failed spectacularly. Blowing something up before first period of the first day,” The Latina shook her head in disbelief, “That’s gotta be a new record, Jasper.” The other boy approached the trio with the extinguisher hanging loosely from his grip, a gentle grin on his face.

“I think we almost got it this time, Rae!” He told her happily, sharing a grin with the other boy.

“We’ll talk about it later, but for now introductions!” Raven dramatically presented Clarke.

“This is newbie Clarke Griffin, badass extraordinaire, according to O. Clarke, this is Monty,” she pointed to the smaller, kind faced boy, who Clarke noted was of Asian descent. He waved slightly at her, as she took in his appearance. “And this idiot is Jasper, professional dumbass.” She gestured to the scraggly, twitchy boy with large goggles hanging around his neck.

“Hey, that’s just mean!” Raven continued as though she hadn’t heard him, speaking to Clarke and Monty.

“You’ll likely be in the same homeroom as they’re sorted by last names. When the bell rings, we’ll go to the auditorium, where they’ll welcome back to this hell hole and then send us to our homerooms. Stick with Monty he won’t let you get lost. During homeroom, you’ll likely be introduced to everyone and then the teacher will hand out schedules. For lunch, meet us here, if you decide you still like us by then.”

Clarke just nodded numbly at the large inflow of information, opening her mouth to ask a question when the bell rang and the other seniors lead her to the auditorium. It proceed just as Raven predicted; a welcome back speech, followed by an introduction of the teachers for any new kids, then the dismissal by homeroom. She followed Monty to their home room, clutching at her bag nervously as Monty seemingly chatted easily with everyone around them. In homeroom, she was introduced to everyone as the newbie, and then schedules were administrated, just as Raven said it would.

Her schedule was simple: first period was AP Calc, followed by AP English, World History, AP Art, Chemisty Honors, Gym, and Spanish Honors. She was in the same Chem class as Monty and Jasper and shared English with the smaller boy. Monty lead her to her first class, introducing her to the teacher, and promising to be back to pick her up for English.

Every class was the same the first day, or at least it felt as such to Clarke. She’d be lead to the class she needed to attend to by Monty, introduced to the teacher, then the teacher would introduce her to the class and proceed to tell the entire class what he or she expected from them for the year. In most of her classes, she (and the entire class) was told that there would be assigned seating drawn up for the next day, so they shouldn’t get used to sitting with their friends.

At lunch, she sat with Raven, who she luckily had the same lunch as during that period, and discovered that she had gym and Spanish with the other girl. She also discovered that everyone was extremely protective of their food and she should be just as protective or else some one at the table would try to steal a bite. Later, Clarke and Raven discovered that they had the same gym class as Octavia and Clarke felt as though she was utterly unprepared for the next year.

By the end of the day, Clarke felt as though she would be alright; she’d met people who were willing to be friends with her, her classes didn’t seem too bad, and everyone at the school had seemingly been friendly to the newbie. She only worried that someone would discover her secret and out her for it. Raven especially seemed sharp and observant, so Clarke would have to watch herself around the others – she didn’t know who she could trust yet.  It’d be a long year if Clarke couldn’t find a way to expel excess energy and was forced to hide her true self from everyone around her. And she was right, in a sense; it’d be a long and hear year, but not in the way she had imagined.

 


End file.
